


The trickster

by Deirana



Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Punishment, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: Birte is a sneaky trickster who likes to nest in herself, as a supposed domestic helper, especially with old people, in order to rob her. One day she takes up a position in the large house of the wealthy couple Schuster. The prospect of loot is tempting...
Relationships: Mr.Schuster/Mrs.Schuster
Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764829





	1. The move-in

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of my "corona stories," or distraction stories. These stories have nothing to do with the virus. It doesn't happen in the stories. But that's why I called this series because, in the time when Life had gone down more or less everywhere because of Corona, I was distracted by writing and some stories came out.   
> I published the stories in FF.de in German under my name "Deira". Here at AO3 I have summarized them as a series.
> 
> These are more or less creepy horror stories. Some are really evil, others rather harmless. This is one of the harmless, but it's a bit creepy. I wish you a lot of fun reading.
> 
> The other Corona Distraction stories don't need to be read to understand this story. All stories exist independently of each other.
> 
> Here's another of my two-chapter stories. It is about the trickster Birte, who takes a position as a domestic helper for a wealthy elderly couple. I wish you a lot of fun reading and hope you like the story.

Birte was happy about the new job as a carer for the old couple Schuster. The two were old and frail and there were no other relatives. 

They had, quite old-fashioned, because they couldn't do anything with things like the internet, with a newspaper advertisement for a nurse. They wrote specifically that they were not care cases, but that they only needed a little help in the home and with everyday errands.

For this they offered free food and lodging as well as a good salary.

Now Birte sat opposite the two in their living room, furnished with old-fashioned but certainly expensive furniture, in an old armchair. The couple had sat opposite her on the sofa and the two looked like the cliché of an old couple.

The man was wearing grey corduroy trousers with suspenders and a plaid shirt. He was wearing a grey cardigan over it. A pair of glasses sat on his nose.

His wife, on the other hand, was dressed in a floral apron and had put her hair up to his dutt. She also wore glasses and a heating pad warmed her back.

'I'm sorry I couldn't get up and greet you at the front door with my husband. But my back has been a lot of trouble for me lately."

Well, that fit very well into Birtes's plans. It was an advantage if the old lady could not move so well anymore.

Now the old woman turned to her husband. "Gunnar, please show the young lady her room."

Brite followed Gunnar to the second floor and had to admit that the room he showed her was really nicely decorated.

The bed, a cozy-looking wide four-poster bed, was a single little girl's dream that she, it was years ago, had actually dreamed of. 

The other furniture was made of light wood and there was a TV opposite the bed. 

"Of course, you can also put your own furniture in the room. Directly opposite is the bathroom. It is for them alone. My wife and I use the bathroom on the ground floor. There is also our bedroom. She doesn't get up the stairs so well anymore," Mr. Schuster said, and Birte stepped out the window.

In front of her stretched a well-kept garden and for a moment she wondered who was responsible for the gardening. Hopefully not them....

Mr. Schuster seemed to read her thoughts. "I still like to work in the garden. I'm still fit enough to do it. And when things get tough, sometimes two boys from the neighborhood come by. They improve their pocket money by going to my hand a little bit."

Birte was relieved that she was apparently not expected to take care of the garden.

"I'll leave you a little alone now. Dinner is served at 6 p.m. It would be nice if you could help my wife with tablecloths," said the old man, and Birte gave him a friendly smile.

"Of course. I would just like to get a little fresh and unpack my suitcases. Then I come down and help!"

"That's nice of you," Mr. Schuster said, leaving the room.

Birte dropped on the bed. This house and the two old people were just perfect for them. There were so many things that could be made into money here and she knew the appropriate henchmen who would pay her that money.

Surely the woman had also hidden jewellery somewhere, probably valuable family heirlooms. 

She just had to look for her and it was really beneficial that the two slept on another floor. This meant that the first and second floors as well as the attic were open to her at least at night, if she behaved quietly.

Well, it wasn't the first time she did. Until now, she had always adopted a new name, because most of the old people were gullible and satisfied themselves with fake IDs.

An hour later, Birte helped Ms. Schuster wash away. The old woman gave her a friendly smile.

"It's really nice that they were able to start right away. Her predecessors have always quit quite quickly. They just didn't want to take important advice seriously."

Birte looked at the old lady inquiringly. What was she talking about? What advice had the women who had previously been at the hand of the old people not taken seriously?

Ms. Schuster smiled sadly. "Actually, it's a simple piece of advice. We store our valuables in the attic. They should know this, so that they also take care not to let strangers up there. Heating readers or craftsmen, whether alleged or trick cheats, have nothing to look for there. Anything that is really worth something and our money is there. I also keep my valuable collection of porcelain dolls up there. I've been collecting the dolls since I was a kid. The oldest one is still from my grandma, from 1910. His collector's item, which was a custom-made, there are only four copies of it. My dolls have all the names and I'm very attached to them. That's why I don't like it when someone enters my attic. I'm afraid that one of the precious dolls will be damaged."

Birte would have liked to have rubbed his hands. That went better than expected. It had never been easier for her!

"What's your favorite doll's name?" she asked, hypocritically interested.

"Her name is Catherine, after my grandma. But I always call her Kathie. Do you like dolls too?" asked Ms. Schuster, sitting down at the kitchen table. She rubbed her back, which apparently hurt her again.

"Yes, I like dolls," Birte replied, smiling kindly at the old lady. Above all, she liked valuable dolls, and she loved _valuable collectibles_. 


	2. Rewarding loot

Birte spent the next two nights searching first the first floor and then the second floor for valuables or money. She actually found a stamp album in a room on the first floor and saw that there were some very old stamps there. She took it and then packed it into one of her suitcases.

She also found a casket with some rings in a bedroom, which was no longer used because the old people had moved to the ground floor. They also made a reasonably valuable impression and the casket also disappeared into Birste's suitcase.

When she took the second floor of the house on the second night, she was even more pleased, because she found a coffee service made of beautiful Meißner porcelain discovered in a glass display case. With a connoisseur's eye, she took a plate from the display case and looked at the good pieces.

"No imitat from China. But original porcelain. Probably several decades old. Definitely an heirloom from grandma," she thought in a good mood, but then put the plate back in the display case.

Mr Schuster would notice at first glance that something was missing when he entered the room and his gaze fell on the glass display case.

She would pack the plates in her suitcase just before she left the house. 

After making this decision, she opened some drawers and found beautiful spoons, forks and knives made of silver. She took them out and they would find their way into their luggage that night.

While she was looking at a cake fork, she suddenly shrugged, because she had heard a sound that apparently came from the floor above her. 

"There's someone in the attic. Maybe Mr. Schuster went upstairs to get some cash for shopping tomorrow," she thought, glad she had closed the door to that dining room.

But now it was time to return to her guest room as soon as possible, before the old man finally caught her with his silver cutlery in his hand.

She would take care of the attic the next night or the next.

But all in all, she was more than satisfied with the previous yield she had made so far. She was already considering what she would do with the money she would get to sell the theft.

Over the next two days, she helped the old people and tried not to arouse suspicion. After all, she didn't want to be seen so close to the finish line. 

In the meantime, she had researched the internet with her laptop and found out that old dolls actually had a great collector's value, and she hoped that this would also be true of Ms. Schuster's collection.

It was dark and the sky was cloudy after a rainy day when Birte finally climbed into the attic shortly after midnight. She hoped to find some valuable things there and, above all, she hoped that the dolls were actually as valuable as expected.

She climbed the stairs to the attic and carefully turned the key in the lock. She had previously arranged for the elderly couple to sleep peacefully. She had stirred a sleeping pill into the evening tea, which she always served them after the ten o'clock news. Only a small dose, which she hoped would not harm. But she wanted to look around the attic in peace and not be surprised by Mr. Schuster when he got money for the weekend purchase again.

She opened the door and, to her relief, she did not quit. She quickly closed it behind her and then turned on the light.

An old-fashioned lamp on the ceiling lit up the room and she looked around with a certain fascination.

Several shelves stood in the places where there was no sloping roof and sat there, neatly lined up next to each other, dolls of all kinds. 

She recognized old-fashioned porcelain dolls dressed in the style of 1910 and on another shelf there were a few Käthe Kruse dolls. They were certainly worth a lot, should they still be old originals. In addition, there were also newer dolls, which in their opinion came from the last four decades of the 20th century. 

She saw a few baby dolls and remembered having had one in the 90s. Couldn't one of them even be put on the potty?

One doll in particular caught her eye. She had seen this precious piece on the Internet and there seemed to be only four copies of it in the world. One of the good pieces was auctioned last year for 400,000 euros.

Brite took the doll off the shelf and pressed it almost tenderly. "You are an important part of my retirement savings," she said contentedly. 

"Someone would definitely like to buy you. Of course, you can't stay with the old people. You'll find a better home. And now I'm packing your sisters...."

She felt a stinging pain in her left arm and screamed. She let go of the doll, but it didn't fall to the ground. Instead, Birte noticed what caused the pain. The doll had bite in her arm and she saw the blood coming out.

Indisputably, she wanted to run out of the room, but this cursed doll bite even more tightly and the pain almost robbed her of her sense.

Then the beast finally let her go and Birte staggered towards the door, but then collapsed. At one time, she felt as if all her strength was leaving her and as if her body was being stiffened.

Then she knew nothing more...

A few days later, Gunnar put the stolen cutlery back in the closet and shook her head sadly as his wife dragged herself into the attic despite her complaints.

After Gunnar had re-admitted his property, he followed his wife, who was holding her most precious doll, the old piece from 1910, in her arms and tenderly pressing it. 

"Well, Kathie. Of course you stay with us. It is sad how evil some people are. But somehow I was already afraid that this woman was mainly interested in money and that she was not interested in helping us. What a pity. If she had been honest, I might have made her the sole heir at some point. Then she would have been a rich woman. Someone has to take care of you and your sisters when Gunnar and I are no longer."

She smiled as she took another doll in her arm. "But at least you've got a new girlfriend now. Birte really became a very pretty doll, I wouldn't have thought that. I hope she finds, like all of you, at some point a lovely new doll mama." 

**The End**


End file.
